Careful
by NeiNei
Summary: La convivencia puede ser difícil, en el caso de Hermione pasa de ser desesperante a desesperadamente placentera. ¿ Como lo hacen? Ellos tampoco lo tienen demasiado claro, y menos como mirarse día tras día. Una cosa si tienen clara,no era a eso a lo que se refería McGonagall al decir que debían encontrar una afición común para mantener una relación cordial.
1. Chapter 1

Espero que os guste, hace bastante tiempo que quería escribirlo y por fin me he decidido.

Está inspirado en una canción de Paramore, que es un grupo que me encanta, y se llama Careful, la traducción al español sería cuidadoso, por si alguien lo quería saber.

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes ni el marco de la historia me pertenecen, son de J. k. Rowling.

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 1:<p>

Sentía su piel contra la de él, la temperatura de los dos cuerpos, casi febriles, e incluso el sudor; pero ninguna de estas cosas le molestaba, de hecho, aún le excitaba más. Notar el placer de cada embestida junto con sus propios gemidos y la respiración acelerada de ambos… simplemente cerró los ojos, hundió la cabeza entre el hueco que había entre su hombro y su cuello, y se dejó llevar hasta pensar que cada vez estaba más cerca de fundirse en cada penetración hasta que un escalofrío inconfundible le recorrió desde la última vertebra de su espalda hasta la garganta, de donde se escapó un gemido mucho más fuerte que el resto, y notó como él la sujetaba de las caderas con tanta fuerza que seguro que sus dedos quedarían marcados, mientras tras alcanzar el orgasmo su cuerpo sufría pequeños espasmos de placer.

Draco se dejó caer boca arriba al lado de Hermione mientras ella contenía el aliento al sentir como se desencajaban, notando una fría corriente de aire contra la piel húmeda que antes estaba en contacto con la de él, lo que hizo que ambos volvieran poco a poco en sí. Recuperaban la cordura y la razón que hace unos instantes se había esfumado, y ahora la realidad de sus actos les golpeaba de lleno.

Sus respiraciones fueron recuperando su ritmo normal, sin atreverse a hablar o a hacer cualquier otra cosa que no sea mirar al techo. Draco se levantó, se puso los calzoncillos, el pantalón y con un movimiento de varita hizo que el resto de su ropa apareciese en su habitación, se estaba exprimiendo el cerebro intentando buscar algo que decir pero parecía que en vez de un orgasmo había sufrido una lobotomía, no era ni de lejos la primera vez que se acostaba con una chica por un arrebato sexual del momento pero, joder, ¿Greanger?, su mente ni siquiera había terminado de asumir lo que había pasado. Decidió irse, eso sería mejor que estar plantado como un pasmarote en mitad de su habitación, se fue hacia la puerta y cuando estaba a punto de coger el pomo no pudo evitar girarse para verla, era raro que Hermione- soy –una-sabelotodo- que –siempre-tiene-algo –que-decir-Greanger estuviese tanto rato callada.

Su boca se secó y comenzó a sentirse… extraño, algo que nunca le había pasado. Ella estaba sentada en mitad de una cama totalmente desordenada, envuelta en una sábana blanca, con sus rizos alborotados y sus preciosos ojos expectantes por cada uno de los movimientos de Draco, el cual no entendía su incapacidad de no parecer un imbécil en ese momento. Ella le sonrío queriendo decir que no pasaba nada, que estaban en paz y todo lo que pudo hacer él fue salir de esa habitación hacia la suya, sabiendo que esa última escena se le quedaría eternamente marcada bajo la piel, entrar en la puerta de enfrente y tumbarse sobre la cama intentando saber cómo se había desinhibido tanto en un momento. Desde luego que la culpa la tenía ella.

Ella y esa estúpida necesidad suya de cabrearla, pero es que era mayor a sus fuerzas, Merlín sabía que había intentado ser un buen chico y no hacer todo lo posible para verla roja de furia, con los ojos brillantes y esa expresión que prometía muerte inminente tan slytherin, o cuando lograba dejarla con la boca abierta y podía imaginar a su cerebro echando humo por encontrar algún comentario ingenioso para seguir debatiendo, lo había intentado pero es que era mayor a sus fuerzas. Joder, como le gustaba verla así, no podía evitar pensar que parecía una leona y en consecuencia tampoco podía evitar imaginársela así de impetuosa con él en la cama, eso era lo que más le excitaba. Su cerebro estaba recordando cómo era que acababa de cumplirse su más socorrida fantasía sexual…

* * *

><p>Espero que os guste y me pidáis la continuación<p>

Un abrazo, nei.


	2. ¿Y por qué no lo intentas?

Este fic está basado en un mundo donde Voldemort la palmó cuando Harry era niño, nada de sorpresas en plan ahora que estas en Hogwarts voy a hacer todo lo posible por matarte. Los personajes tienen la misma personalidad, los Malfoy eran Mortífagos así que a Draco le educaron para despreciar a los muggles, nada nuevo en ese aspecto, los padres de Harry están muertos, tampoco cambia que se crie con sus tíos. Harry y Draco siempre se han llevado mal y el trío dorado se seguía metiendo en pequeños problemillas pero nada importante. Asi que al final llega séptimo y pueden disfrutar de una vida normal, sin guerras.

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 2: ¿Y por qué no lo intentas?<p>

El momento exacto en el que todo esto comenzó fue cuando McGonagall los llamó a su despacho la primera noche del curso, desde ese día su enemistad estaba condenada, aunque en su opinión han salido ganando. El caso era que los llamó para decirles que al ser premios anuales, ambos compartirían una torre, para él no fue demasiada sorpresa, ¿Quién si no ella podría ser premio anual? Pero por su cara parecía que la conformidad solo era unilateral, vamos que a Hermione se le descolgó la mandíbula y se giró a mirarlo fijamente, como asegurándose de que la persona que tenía al lado era él, en cuanto se recobró no volvió a abrir la boca. Draco estuvo observándola durante la cena y por los gritos de Potter y de Weasley fue claro el momento en el que se lo dijo. Al terminarla se dirigió a donde McGonagall les había dicho que estaba la susodicha torre, dio la contraseña y al entrar se vio a la castaña con cara de desconfianza.

- ¿Qué quieres Greanger?

- Normas, eso es lo que quiero – dijo, como si en cualquier momento fuese a empezar a iniciar una tercera guerra mundial.

- Me parece bien - Ella se quedó pasmada, era evidente que no era esa la respuesta que se esperaba.

- Pues… eh… vale – se serenó – convivencia civilizada, ni sueñes con que te voy a aguantar todos tus comentarios déspotas e hirientes. Tú por tu lado y yo por el mío.

- Vale, ¿algo más?

- No, eso es todo.

Y con mirada altiva se fue hacia su dormitorio sin ver como una sonrisa ladeada aparecía en la cara de Draco. Este año prometía ser muy interesante.

De ese momento habían pasado varios meses y si bien es cierto que las primeras semanas fueron un poco tirantes al intentar llevar una convivencia en la que no se tiraran los muebles a la cabeza, al final lo consiguieron, a duras penas:

- Ahhh – gritó Hermione de pura desesperación – Eres insoportable Malfoy.

- Igualmente – le contestó con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

La cual a Hermione le crispaba los nervios. Le hacía parecer Cheshire, el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas. A ella estaba a punto de salírsele humo por los oídos y se debatía entre arrancarle la cabeza de cuajo o dejarlo por imposible e irse. Se dio media vuelta y se encerró en su habitación, si, esa era la opción más lógica, aunque se muriese de ganas de hacer realidad la otra.

Draco se quedó mirando el espacio vacío por donde Hermione se había ido, su rostro se ensombreció y no pudo evitar lanzar un gran suspiro. Bajó la mirada al libro que tenía entre las manos y lo dejó caer al sofá, ahora solo tenía ganas de dormir.

Draco asentía distraídamente, mientras le daba vueltas a su café, a lo que fuese que Zabini le estuviese diciendo, seguramente cuanto tiempo había tardado en perder las bragas Candance Fliezgerald , su nueva "adquisición".

Nott desde detrás de su Profeta matutino podía observar como los ojos de Draco se desviaban hacia la mesa de los leones, algo que se había dado cuenta en el último año de que era habitual, pero últimamente era bastante más seguido. No sabía qué hacer, llevaba mucho tiempo preguntándose si podría sobre vivir al ataque de ira de Draco si le decía que sabía que le gustaba Greanger. Notó como, con cara de resignación apartó los ojos de ella y se levantó sin haber probado ni un bocado del desayuno.

- Yo me voy ya, no quiero aguantar a Mc Gonagall y su jodido sermón sobre la puntualidad y mi ejemplo al ser premio anual.

- Pero… si aún faltan 20 minutos, ni siquiera la sabelotodo se ha ido. – dijo sin darse cuenta de cómo Draco apretaba la mandíbula y se daba la vuelta ignorándolo, en un momento se tragó lo que le quedaba en la taza y recogió la mochila apresurándose por alcanzarlo.

Si, había decidido que tenía que hablar con él, solo esperaba poder vivir para contarlo.

- Ehy – le dijo al ponerse en su lado

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Que agradable que te has levantado – le comentó rodando los ojos. – por cierto, ¿Ya lo has hecho?

- ¿El qué? – su voz era desinteresada pero lo conocía demasiado como para tragárselo.

- Pues asumir que te mueres por tocarla – se quedó en estado de shock, sin saber que contestar, no tenía sentido disimular o intentar desmentirlo porque sabía que Nott llevaba tiempo fijándose demasiado y le daba igual, estaba cansado.

- Si, hace tiempo que lo asumí

- ¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer? – le preguntó mientras ambos se apoyaban contra la puerta de la clase de transformaciones.

- No lo sé – se apretró el tabique nasal – no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza, cuanto más lo intento más se me clava.

- ¿Y porque no lo intentas?

- ¿Lo dices en serio?- dejó caer la mano y me miró – voy a ella, a la persona que he estado insultando por años y le digo si quiere ir a un lugar más íntimo, a divertirnos en privado. Si, gran idea seguro que me manda a la enfermería y ni hablar de Potter y Weasley. Ella no se parece a las otras.

- Me refería a intentar tener una "relación" lo suficiente estable como para hablar y no mataros

- Lo he intentado, pero no sé qué decirle, hace años que no la insultó como tal, pero me encanta cabrearla - al decir eso no pudo evitar sonreír al recordarla – y si no lo hago me ignora, es como si no existiese por eso… - su voz fue bajando hasta dejarse de escuchar, como si no quisiese terminar de decir algo.

- Por eso el año pasado te volviste loco estudiando, para ser premio anual y compartir torre con ella… - dijo Nott en un susurro, ahora lo acababa de entender - ¿desde cuando…?

- Hace dos años, al principio fue realmente extraño y me costó muchos meses darme cuenta, luego pensé que era una simple atracción física y después que me estaba volviendo loco.

- ¿Y ahora?

- Que ya hace tiempo que me volví loco. – Draco notó la mirada "sé lo que piensas y sientes mucho mejor que tú mismo" made in Theodore Nott.

- Entonces… de verdad te gusta, digo, no solo te la quieres tirar.

- Nunca he querido a una chica para otra cosa que no sea sexo, yo no creo en el amor. – debía de faltar muy poco para que fuese la hora por que en un segundo los pasillos se plagaron de alumnos corriendo hacia sus clases.

- Ni una palabra a nadie, y mucho menos a Blaise. – dijo Draco zanjando la conversación.

* * *

><p>Espero que les compense la gran tardanza. Nei.<p> 


	3. Hazlo, perdoname

Como siempre soy incapaz de darme prisa por terminarlos. Espero que os guste por que me ha costado lo mio.

* * *

><p>Hazlo<p>

- Ginny, despierta - le dijo Hermione mientras zarandeaba su hombro

Esta abrió un poco los ojos y se deslizó hacia un lado. Hermione se sentó en su cama, cerró las cortinas y con un hechizo insonorizó el espacio para que ninguna compañera de cuarto escuchara nada, a continuación se arropó y se apegó a Ginny, era como una estufa.

- Aah, estás helada - dijo con voz pastosa mientras se iba despertando - ¿Qué hora es?

- No lo sé, las 6 y algo

- Esa no es una hora aceptable para un sábado, más te vale que tengas una buena excusa.

- No he podido dormir en toda la noche.

Las dos se quedaron unos momentos mirando hacia el techo de madera de la cama. Eso era algo que hacían desde hacía años, cuando Hermione estaba en tercero y Ginny en segundo, cada sábado la primera en despertarse ( Hermione) iba a la cama de la otra y pasaban un par de horas hablando, después se vestían (Hermione llevaba una pequeña bolsa con su ropa) esperaban un rato a los chicos y bajaban a desayunar.

- Esta semana ha sido desconcertante- comentó Hermione en medio de un suspiro - y extraña.

-¿Ah, sí? pues la mía no - parecía un poco desanimada - lo más interesante fue cuando un Ravenclaw de cuarto le pidió un cita a Colin, tendrías que haber visto su cara - soltó una pequeña risa - era entre me muero de la vergüenza, no sé a dónde meterme y que pena que sea muy pequeño.

Hermione sonrió, ya se veía la escena y la cara de Colin más roja que un tomate, la verdad era que era un buen amigo. Muy duce y amable.

- Pues la mía sí que ha sido movidita... y extraña.

- ¿Y eso?, ¿ha aparecido Snape con el pelo limpio y se te ha insinuado? ya sabes, en plan eres una niña mala y necesitas unos azotes sobre mi escritorio.

- aaaaaah Ginny, Dios, no voy a poder mirarlo a la cara sin pensar en eso… te odio - le dijo tapándose la cara con las manos y haciendo oídos sordos a las carcajadas de Ginny, la cual al final tuvo que secarse las lágrimas.

- En serio, ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Hermione le empezó a contar su desconcertante semana, desde el Lunes hasta ese mismo instante.

LUNES: Había sido un día normal, como cualquier otro, despertarse, desayunar, clases... ni siquiera había discutido con Harry, Ron o Malfoy casi prometía ser un muy buen día, casi. Acababa de salir de la biblioteca, iba de camino a su torre para ducharse y después bajar a cenar, cuando notó el ruido de la tela desgarrándose seguido un montón de cosas cayéndose al suelo, y con reticencia hacia lo inevitable miró al suelo, si, se le había roto la mochila y sí, todo eso que estaba desperdigado por el suelo eran sus muy apreciados libros y pergaminos. Se arrodilló en el suelo y con un hechizo arregló la mochila, cuando iba a empezar a recoger el resto una mano blanca salió de la nada y lo hizo, la miró, creía saber a quién pertenecía, pero... no podía ser ¿no? Lo metió todo en su mochila y antes de poder coger el asa la dichosa mano se le adelantó, ella frunció el ceño y miró hacia arriba. Si, al parecer si podía ser. Draco Malfoy le sonreía mientras sujetaba la cartera de ella y le ayudaba a ponerse en pie.

Por otro lado ella se sentía en un mundo paralelo. ¿En serio, que está pasando aquí?

- ¿Sabes? ahora es cuando me dices: oh, gracias Draco - ella pestañeó

- No pienso llamarte por tu nombre

- ¿por qué no? - dijo haciéndose el ofendido - que sepas que Draco es un nombre muy bonito.

Ella no pudo evitar reírse, él sonrió y le devolvió la cartera, rozando su piel un segundo. Se quedó estática.

- Hasta luego

A Hermione apenas le dio tiempo a susurrar un adiós antes de que él se fuese, ella no pudo aguantar un suspiro mientras su pulso volvía a su ritmo normal. Miró hacia abajo, su cartera... su cartera era nueva no era lógico que se desgarrase, volvió a mirar la espalda de Draco a lo lejos del pasillo. Estaba segura, aunque no entendía el porqué.

- Idiota

MARTES: No conseguía parar de pensar en la escena del otro día ¿Qué sentido tenía? Ninguno, y estando rodeada de magia podría ser cualquier otra persona con una poción multijugos, reprimió las ganas de gritar por la desesperación que le causaba la incertidumbre y se prometió a si misma dejar de preocuparse por eso, seguro que para él no significaba nada, ¿Quién sabe, a lo mejor era el día de Malfoy para ser amable?

Ya se había vuelto a distraer… y para colmo tenía que darse prisa para llegar a clase.

- Venga, chicos, daos prisa o no llegaremos.

- Pero si aún quedan 10 minutos – dijo Ron, como no, quejándose

- Lo dices como si fuese una eternidad y no es así, tenemos el tiempo justo

- Cuestión de perspectivas – Ron mirada anhelante el plato con tartaletas mientras se iban hacia la dichosa clase. Harry se río ante su mirada de tristeza y ella no pudo reprimir la sonrisa.

- No tengo ni idea que haríamos sin ti – le Dijo Harry a Hermione mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros en un ligero abrazo.

Al entrar en la clase se molestó al ver que su sitio en primera fila estaba ocupado así que no tuvo más remedio que irse a la tercera fila, el asiento contiguo estaba vacío y miró alrededor para localizar a Harry o a Ron pero ambos prefirieron la última. Ella se dispuso a sacar su material y ordenarlo cuando notó como alguien ocupaba el espacio a su derecha, cuando le giró casi se cae de espaldas de la impresión.

- Hola Greanger

- ¿Malfoy? – Su cerebro no daba de sí para comprender la situación - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Este era de los pocos sitios que quedaban – dijo encogiéndose de hombros y sacando su libro.

- si era de los pocos significa que había más, ¿no podías haberte sentado en el siguiente libre?

- Llevamos viviendo juntos 2 meses y ahora no te apetece compartir una mesa, ¿no te parece una reacción exagerada?

- Nosotros no vivimos juntos, compartimos una torre, no es lo mismo – ella estaba más que crispada y sin darse cuenta estaba subiendo considerablemente la voz – de hecho, ni siquiera podemos estar los dos solos 10 minutos sin empezar a discutir

- Eso es porque quieres, eres incapaz de relacionarte con otra cosa que no sean tus libros.

- ¿Qué? Eso no es cierto, y además si…

- BUENO, YA ESTÁ BIEN – Los dos se giraron hacia esa voz, mierda. McGonagall estaba parada con mirada severa en el pasillo que llevaba a su escritorio, joder, ni siquiera había terminado de entrar y ella ya estaba castigada. - ir leyendo la página 149.

El resto de la hora se la pasaron en silencio y sin levantar la cara de los libros prácticamente, Hermione notaba el roce del brazo de Draco cada vez que se movía, casi podía notar hasta el calor que desprendía. Una de esas veces que lo movió pudo observar como si fuese a cámara lenta como su mano se acercaba a la de ella, dejándole un pequeño papel. Sus latidos se desbocaron cuando sintió el roce de su piel, aún estaban acelerados cuando leyó la notita.

No era mi intención que te castigaran.

Hermione estaba observando el papel bastante más tiempo del necesario, ¿solo era cosa suya o eso era una disculpa? Se giró para mirarlo, él tenía la mirada al frente y casi podría jurar que se negaba a mirarla, no pudo evitar el asomo de una sonrisa.

En cuanto terminó la clase McGonagall les pidió que se quedasen, ambos se acercaron a su mesa en cuanto el resto de los alumnos salieron.

- Entiendo que no se puede llegar a una amistad con todas las diferencias que habéis tenido, pero sois los premios anuales y ambos habéis madurado así que de vosotros se espera civismo y respeto, sus responsabilidades lo exigen así que encuentren algo en común que les permita tener una relación cordial. No les voy a imponer castigo alguno, pero se les restarán 10 puntos a cada uno. Pueden irse.

Ambos se despidieron con un asentimiento y en silencio se encaminaron para salir, al llegar a la puerta él le cedió el paso y se despidió de ella con un:

- Nos veremos esta noche en nuestra sala.

Ella no dijo nada, solo asintió y lo miró mientras se iba, ¿era cosa suya o él ya estaba intentando mantener una buena relación desde ayer al menos? Eso o que esta mañana se golpeado la cabeza contra el suelo al salir de la ducha y todo esto solo era un sueño, sí, eso tenía mucho más sentido, probablemente estaría tirada en el suelo inconsciente.

MIERCOLES: Draco estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala común, leyendo unos capítulos que tenía como deber, en una mano el libro y en la otra una humeante taza de té. Viva la tranquilidad… hasta que nota como aparece Hermione en modo: estoy que hecho chispas y como te atrevas ni a mirarme o te la lío.

Él enseguida quita los pies de encima de la mesita, se sienta bien y deja la taza encima de un posavasos, mira alrededor, no parece que haya motivo de discusión, se giró y la miró a ella.

Hermione acababa de entrar y estaba dejando su capa sobre el perchero, colocando el maletín que llevaba sobre el incomodísimo sillón que estaba junto a la puerta, estaba rebuscando algo en su mochila, se giró dirigiéndose al sillón de al lado suyo, él no pudo apartar la vista de ella, de cómo movía la cadera al andar, sus puños apretados, su pelo alborotado, sus labios fruncidos y sus ojos brillantes destilando cabreo. No lo podía evitar, le parecía simplemente insoportable seguir anhelándola por tanto tiempo. Él siempre había tenido todo lo que había querido.

Desvió la mirada, se levantó y se dirigió a la minúscula cocina, la cual tenía más de armario empotrado que de cocina, y se puso a hacerle su té favorito, ese que tenía muchas cosas como canela y manzanas asadas ¿en serio? ¿Cómo podían hacer un té de manzanas asadas?, le puso dos cucharadas de azúcar y un poco de leche, justo como sabía que le gustaba, cogió una bandeja y puso el té y una servilletas con galletas de mantequilla. Se acercó a donde estaba, un poco cabizbaja, y le dejó la bandeja en frente suya, sobre la mesita. Hermione alzó la cabeza al notarlo tan cerca, vio la bandeja y lo único que pasó por su cabeza fue que eso no parecía ser real. Lo observó mientras se sentó dónde estaba antes y bebía de su, seguramente ahora, té frio. Ella seguía con la boca abierta.

- ¿Es para mí?

- Claro – él sonrió un poco y ella notó como su corazón se aceleraba de más, cogió la taza y se la llevó a los labios, estaba muy caliente pero perfecta. - ¿Cómo sabes cómo me gusta? Está perfecta. – ella lo miró a la cara

- Ya te lo dije, vivimos juntos – ella no le contestó pero le aguantó un poco la mirada, sus preciosos ojos grises brillaban.

- En son de paz, ¿Qué te ha pasado? – su voz era suave, como si siempre fuesen grandes amigos.

- El idiota de Ron Weasley, digamos que me ha dicho una cosa que me ha molestado bastante, Dios, a veces es tan desesperante… y me duele la cabeza – él sonrió ante la pequeña mueca de ella.

- Relájate y se te pasará, ya verás – le dijo con voz suave y una pequeña sonrisa.

Él cogió el libro y retomó su lectura, después de una última mirada, ambos estaban en él mismo sitio, cerca y relajados, sin tirarse nada a la cabeza, era algo bueno. Volvió a su calma y continuó con la lectura.

JUEVES: Después del momento que pasaron ayer Draco la estaba esperando para charlar un poco, cada pocos minutos sus ojos se iban hacía el reloj de su muñeca, no podía tardar mucho más, ¿no? Eso llevaba repitiéndose los últimos 45 minutos…

Por fin la dichosa puerta se abrió haciendo pasar a Hermione… ¿cubierta de tinta? Draco la miró con los ojos y la boca desmesuradamente abiertos y ella sorprendida de encontrárselo a esa hora, vio como una ceja platina se alzaba mientras aparecía una descarada sonrisa y como sus labios se separaban, todo en cámara lenta.

- Ni se te ocurra hacerlo. No digas nada. No te rías – le dijo con pose amenazadora - aquí no ha pasado nada. No me obligues a lanzarte un obliviate.

Draco comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, hasta el punto de que de sus ojos caían lágrimas. Ella nunca lo había visto reírse así antes, bueno ni así ni casi de ninguna forma, era una risa tan sincera y divertida que no pudo evitar dejar el cabreo por lo que Peeves le había hecho a un lado y empezar a reírse ella también.

Cuando pudieron parar, tras 10 largos minutos, Draco se acercó y cogió un mechón de pelo manchado. Los dos se estaban mirando, era imposible obviar la cercanía.

- Hasta cubierta de pegotones de tinta te ves adorable.

Draco estaba totalmente serio, y demasiado cerca, y ella nunca se había llevado tan bien con él y no sabía que pretendía, ni si era en serio, seguro que su cabeza empezaba a desvariar, e hizo lo que cualquiera en su situación haría: poner tierra de por medio, que corra el aire.

- Mejor me voy a la ducha ya – dijo sin voz apenas mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban y bajaba la mirada.

VIERNES: Por fin, el último día de esa semana tan sumamente extraña, esto no había sido lo más normal, pero lo había asumido y estaba feliz porque era viernes y eso significaba que se terminaría, ¿no? ¿O acaso el universo se quería seguir riendo a su costa?, que en realidad quitando lo de la tinta de Peeves, el reto solo había sido desconcertante y pensándolo bien… todo tenía el mismo denominador común, Malfoy. Se ha portado muy bien, es cierto que hacía por lo menos un año que no le insultaba, solo se ignoraban y de vez en cuando alguna pelea verbal, para no perder la costumbre, pero es que ahora está tan diferente, será por lo que dijo McGonagall o a lo mejor…

- Bueno, ya está bien, céntrate de una puñetera vez en el dichoso ejercicio - Se dijo Hermione así misma, no lograba concentrase, había leído el enunciado como 4 veces y seguía sin tener ni repajolera idea de lo que decía, pegó un pequeño grito de desesperación.

- Casi me matas de un ataque al corazón

- ¿Malfoy? ¿De dónde has salido? - ahora la que casi se muere del susto había sido ella

- Llevo aquí como 15 minutos, he bajado por esas escaleras que tienes delante, estabas tan ensimismada que ni me has visto - a Hermione le pareció que su voz era algo resentida.

Ella se giró buscándole, estaba sentado a un metro de ella, a su izquierda pero un poco atrás, por eso no lo veía al principio, ella estaba sentada sobre la alfombra haciendo los deberes en la mesita de los sofás y él estaba en el sofá que estaba a sus espaldas, el que ella utilizaba para apoyar la espalda.

- Lo siento, es que no consigo terminar este ejercicio y… creo que me estoy volviendo loca – esa última parte la dijo más para ella que para él.

- A ver, déjame que te ayude – Hermione se quedó petrificada, jamás en la vida había creído escuchar eso de sus labios. Mientras, él se sentó en la alfombra, tan cerca que sus brazos se rozaban e incluso a las capas de ropa ella podía notar el calor de su cuerpo traspasándola, como si fuesen ondas y dichas ondas se produjesen hormigueo por todo el cuerpo, era como si su cerebro se embotase y solo podía fijarse en el calor y en esa nueva sensación, lo miró y no se creía que le estuviese pasando esto con él, vale si, era muy guapo pero seguía siendo él.

- ¿Lo entiendes ahora? – su voz la sacó de la ensoñación

- Eh…, si pero mejor lo termino mañana, ahora estoy un poco… descentrada.

- como veas - le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Lo que siguió a eso fue un incómodo silencio en el que ninguno sabía muy bien que decir o cómo comportarse.

- ¿Te gusta el ajedrez? – eso no se lo esperaba.

- Pues… no, no se me da bien lo de planificar las jugadas y me aburro bastante.

- Vale, y ¿qué tal cartas?- ella le miró con una cara sospechosa, a leguas se notaba que decía un… ¿pero a dónde quieres llegar?

- McGonagall dijo que deberíamos encontrar algo que nos uniese para llevarnos bien.

- No te ofendas pero una ronda de snap explosivo no puede arreglar años de insultos – ella lo dijo con voz cansada, sin demostrar furia o siquiera resentimiento pero para él fueron como aguijonazos en su alma. Era irónica la situación. Ella debió de notar como sus ojos se ensombrecieron o como sus hombros se encogieron ligeramente, puede que incluso vio sus puños cerrados con fuerza por la impotencia.

-Yo… sobre eso… – ella lo miraba muy atentamente, grabándose cada detalle, gesto y palabra a fuego en su mente. Sus nudillos blancos, el pelo tapándole los ojos, la espalda completamente rígida y sus labios apretados, como si estuviese buscando una palabra mágica que arreglase todo, ella estaba realmente sorprendida, ¿de verdad iba a disculparse? ¿Draco Malfoy? - Te lo pido de verdad. Perdóname, Hermione

Ella se quedó en shock. Por su cabeza pasó la escena de cuando estaban en segundo y él le llamó por primera vez sangre sucia, y ahora lo miraba y lo veía tan diferente y sincero; se maldijo a si misma por no haberse dado cuenta antes, ¿dónde estaba ese niño arrogante? ¿Cómo había cambiado tanto? Su voz salió de sus labios sin tan siquiera darse cuenta.

- Me has dicho Hermione…

- Bueno, ese es tu nombre. – ella notó un ligero movimiento en el brazo que estaba en contacto con el de él, como si se hubiese frotado, casi una caricia. Sonrieron.

- Te lo estoy diciendo en serio, hazlo – La voz de él era tan suave y se estaba dando cuenta de que ambos estaban hablando en susurros, incluso podía jurar que conforme el tiempo pasaba ellos se iban acercando y encarando y poquito más.

- Te perdono… Draco – En el momento que las palabras fueron dichas ella supo que ese sería un punto de inflexión en su vida, y quería descubrir que pasaría. Se fijó en esa sonrisa y no pudo evitar pensar en sus labios.

Llevaba un tiempo notando todas sus hormonas demasiado alteradas, y Draco era realmente guapo, sobre todo teniéndolo tan cerca y disculpándose, eso siempre era algo que se había imaginado y ahora era verdad…. ¿era cosa suya o él se estaba acercando milimétricamente mientras miraba sus labios? ¿La iba a besar? Su corazón estaba demasiado acelerado y empezaba a sentirse bastante excitada.

- ¡CUCÚ CUCÚ!

Pegó el mayor grito de su vida acompañando a un bote; hasta se hizo daño en el trasero, miraba ceñuda el dichoso reloj de pared que anunciaba la medianoche, ¿acaso le estaba viendo cara de Cenicienta?

Se giró para mirarlo, en ese momento estaba poniéndose de pie, se acercó y le cogió de las manos para levantar la, notaba su mirada, nunca nadie le había mirado así, era como si… ¿la anhelase? Y sus pulgares no paraban de acariciar la.

- ¿Me puedes hacer un favor? - asintió - ¿podrías hacer el esfuerzo de conocernos?de verdad, sin apellidos.

- Claro – realmente creía que era incapaz de poder vocalizar algo más complejo.

Él sonrió, no lo había visto sonreír tanto ni en todos los años juntos que lo conocía, se inclinó hasta estar a su altura y le besó la mejilla, Hermione estaba estática y con el corazón acelerado.

- Buenas noches – dijo dándole las últimas caricias a sus manos y yéndose a su habitación. Hermione estaba totalmente excitada, enternecida, sorprendida, impresionada… eran tantos sentimientos que realmente no sabía qué hacer, sentir, ni siquiera como actuar. Se fue a su habitación, se quitó el uniforme y sin molestarse a nada más se metió en la cama, estuvo dando vueltas intentando descifrar en qué tipo de sueño estaba y si por el contrario no era un sueño ¿Qué es lo que tenía que hacer? ¿O si lo había imaginado todo?

Hermione acababa de terminar de contar todo lo sucedido y Ginny no contestaba, se giró para ver si se había dormido. No, estaba con los ojos como platos, así que volvió a mirar al techo esperando su reacción.

-vale, en realidad sigo durmiendo, ¿no?

- No – le contestó con un suspiro

-Vale, recapitulemos, antes pensabas de él que era tonto y se entretenía chinchándote, pero te ha pedido perdón y quiere que seáis amigos, no me lo imagino pero bueno, y anoche estuvisteis a punto de besaros y por lo visto te pone

- ¡Ginny!

- ¿Qué? Me lo has dicho tú.

- Ya pero si lo dices así suena demasiado real – Ginny comenzó a reírse

- Si, pues por muy bajo y sutil que lo digas vas a seguir teniendo que afrontar la situación, que por cierto ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Pues él quería que nos conociésemos así que eso haré y si somos compatibles pues no lo sé porque por muy guapo que sea sigue siendo Malfoy y es muy…

- Si, que tiene la costumbre de tirarse todo lo que se menea.

- Eso, pero me estoy acelerando, solo nos vamos a conocer, a lo mejor lo de ayer fue un incidente aislado o tampoco significa que vaya a pasar nada importante, a lo mejor solo ha hecho una apuesta con alguien, que ya me encargaré de averiguar si es eso, o a lo mejor solo quiere sexo.

- Ya, tienes razón. Tranquilízate y cuando sepa que le pasa por la cabeza lo pensaremos, por cierto ¿estas segura de que no era otra persona con poción multijugos?

Hermione se limitó a suspirar mientras se acurrucaba.

- Buenas noches

- ¿Te vas a ir a dormir ahora, después de haberme despertado a horas inhumanas?

- Sip

- Mala persona – dijo mientras intentaba volver a encontrar la postura y el sueño.

* * *

><p>Bueno, este es el resultado, ahora no creo que nadie se pueda quejar de que es demasiado corto, espero que os guste.<p>

De verdad que espero algún REVIEW por que no estoy especialmente segura de como está quedando, no tengo ni idea de si gusta o no.

No ser tacañas y hacerme feliz con vuestra opinión.

NEI.


	4. Como un Gryffindor bocazas

He tardado mucho en escribir porque me dio mucha rabia el fallo del apellido de Hermione, no se si fue el corrector del world o que yo me volví retrasada.

En fin gracias a Sakura Gremory que me alegró el día y me dieron ganas de seguir cuanto antes.

* * *

><p><strong>Como un Gryffindor bocazas<strong>

Respiró hondo,por décima vez, mirando el cuadro que servía de entrada a la torre de premios anuales. Llevaba 5 minutos ahí plantada y por mucho que le pese no se podía quedar haciendo de portera toda la vida. Volvió a inhalar fuerte y, tras decir la contraseña, pasó intentando hacer el mínimo ruido posible; por nada del mundo se quería topar con Draco Malfoy, no era estúpida sabía que por narices se lo tenía que encontrar pero ya lo asumiría mañana, no le apetecía desperdiciar todo el ímpetu que había puesto hoy en esquivarlo, así que utilizando sus habilidades de tortuga ninja salió disparada hacia su habitación. Terminó de subir los últimos escalones, en dos pasos llegaría, ya casi…

- No te he visto en todo el día, parecía que me evitaras

Casi, pero no.

- No eres el centro del universo Malfoy.

- Habíamos quedado en llamarnos por los nombres – dijo con el ceño fruncido.

- Es cierto – estaba tensa y expectante – Buenas noches Draco.

Hermione se dispuso a rodearlo para llegar a su puerta, él no se movió del sitio, era como una estatua. Una que le aceleraba el corazón, una que al acercarse le hacía sentir expectación por cada uno de sus movimientos y palabras, sus músculos se tensaban y era como si flotase en un campo magnético en el que el centro fuese él, una que ahora mismo le estaba sujetando la muñeca y estiró delicadamente para enfrentarla a él.

- Si soy el centro del universo, y quiero tomar un té. Vamos – la llevó de vuelta a la escalera.

Una estatua que cada vez que abría la boca le daban ganas de golpearlo hasta dejarlo sin sentido, seguro que eso sería considerado un bien para la humanidad, a lo mejor hasta le daban un premio, o le hacían una estatua en su honor, como mínimo que la placa, eso Seguro.

Draco la dejó sentada en el sofá mientras preparaba el té, era una estupidez pero disfrutaba de estar con ella sin discutir y de casualidad descubrió que el té para Hermione era como la música para las bestias, la dejaba tranquila y accesible. Nada de gritos, malentendidos ni situaciones bizarras donde acababan lanzándose maldiciones cuando 5 minutos antes solo quería organizar las rondas de los perfectos.

Dejó una taza delante de ella y se sentó a su lado, lo suficiente cerca como para que en algún descuido se puedan rozar las piernas o brazos. Ambos permanecían en silencio.

- No entiendo esto. – Hermione dejó su taza a medio tomar sobre la mesa y lo miró esperando por una respuesta.

- ¿El qué? Solo estamos tomando un té, nada incestuoso – él se negaba a mirarle a la cara

- a ti, Merlín estás resultando ser lo más complicado que me he tirado en cara en la vida

- Gracias – su prepotente sonrisa la crispaba y como siempre le dieron ganas de tirarle la taza a la cara, con el maldito té de regalo. Ella resopló y en su cara se debió de notar que estaba a punto de levantarse porque él borró su cara de chulo cretino -¿Qué quieres entender?

- ¿Como demonios, después de ser el mayor niñato déspota e imbécil ahora pretendes que todo sea normal entre nosotros? No lo entiendo. De veras que agradezco las disculpas de ayer y ¡Merlín! Claro que sé que no me odias, o al menos hace años que ya no, pero no nos caemos bien, y si es cierto que estos meses nos hemos respetado pero eso no es lo mismo, ¿No?

Draco la miraba impresionado por su habilidad para hablar tanto y tan deprisa sin desmayarse por falta de oxígeno. Ella estaba respirando de forma alterada, con los ojos muy abiertos e, incluso, las mejillas sonrosadas. Estaba para comérsela.

- No

Él le daba un sorbo a su humeante té y ella estaba a punto de explotar cual olla exprés por su culpa.

- ¿Sabes? Podrías usar tu bífida lengua para que aclaremos todo esto.

- Eres demasiado controladora.

- Sigo esperando, Malfoy. – él rodó los ojos mientras Hermione creyó ver por un instante un atisbo de sonrisa.

- No, no es lo mismo respetarse que caerse bien pero si nosotros no vivimos en una batalla campal no es por obligación moral, o como demonios lo quieras decir, es porque, y aunque no te lo creas te lo digo en serio, te respeto como persona por el hecho de que sé hasta que punto te esfuerzas, cuanto ayudas a todo el que te lo pide, aunque no tengas tiempo, lo rápido que perdonas a weasley aunque te joda día si y otro también pero sobretodo porque eres tu misma le pese a quién le pese y te esfuerzas por dejarlo totalmente claro.

Y es cierto que no te odio, incluso desde que íbamos a primero te admiro por ser la mejor a toda costa y para mi era irónico que un par de meses antes todo nuestro mundo solo fuesen cuentos infantiles para ti. Esto no lo pensaba admitir ni bajo pena de muerte pero ya que que estamos… en fin, que si te decía que eras una sangre sucia era por rabia y por que desde que tenía 5 años mi padre me repetía que los sangre sucia eran personas que no se merecían poseer magia ya que su poder era una anomalía , los pintaba como si fuesen retrasados, o al menos eso era lo que yo esperaba encontrar de los nacidos de muggles, y de repente apareciste tú, y todo se fue a la mierda. Odiaba que por mucho que estudiase tu me superases en los exámenes, no lo podía entender y eso me llenaba de rabia y todo lo que me enseñó mi padre, la persona que yo más admiraba, se fue desmoronando. Llegó el verano entre primero y segundo curso y para él fue como si le hubiese deshonrado, así que mi verano lo pasé, como lo denominó, reforzando mi disciplina.

Pero de todo eso han pasado 5 años, e independientemente de mi padre soy un adulto con su propia forma de pensar.

Draco terminó de hablar, tenía la boca y la garganta seca así que dedució que había hablado por bastante tiempo aunque no sabría estimar cuanto, todo este rato había estado concentrado observando sus propias manos que sostenían la ya no humeante taza. Giró su cabeza para mirar a Hermione ya que nadie rompía el silencio, por un momento se imaginó que se había ido y él se estaba sincerando por una vez en su vida sobre todo esto a la nada, su corazón latía desbocado ante la expectativa de las palabras de ella. Al girarse la vio sentada de lado contra el reposa brazos, observándole con una expresión… extraña, sobretodo cuando una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla, seguida muy de cerca por otra. En ese momento Draco no era capaz ni de respirar.

Hermione se tiro sobre él pasandole los brazos tras la nuca, su cara quedó enterrada entre suave pelo castaño. Le estaba abrazando, muy fuerte. Y como si el delicioso aroma que la envolvía fuese oxígeno Draco pudo volver a respirar; le paso los brazos por la espalda y la cintura y la estrechó todo lo posible sin romperle una costilla, dejando que su incontrolable corazón retumbara, como si estuviese a punto de desfallecer, entre ellos.

Las lágrimas no dejaban de rodar por su cara pero le daba igual, eso y que Malfoy, probablemente Draco a partir de ahora, creyese que era una loca. No había podido evitar reaccionar de una forma tan sentimental pero es que siempre había tenido que aguantar los comentarios poco agradables de los demás, incluso de Ron que era su mejor amigo, desde viktor no le habían hecho sentir nadie tan especial y que ese sentimiento fuese por Draco era… mil millones de veces mejor que un extraordinario en todos los éxtasis y desde luego que ese iba a ser su recuerdo más preciado de ahora en adelante. Notó como los unos brazos la acercaban contra su torso fuerte pero delicado, nunca nadie le había hecho sentir fuera de su propio cuerpo y a la vez tan ella misma, incluso … ¿le estaba oliendo el pelo? No estaba muy segura pero el la estrechó un poco más y ese olor que tanto conocía y que decía made in Draco Malfoy se le coló por cada recoveco de su cuerpo, por su ropa y le obnubiló cada neurona, era tan diferente sentirlo así, tan próximo.

Cuando se separaron él le eliminó la humedad con una caricia y dejó caer las manos hasta ponerlas en el sofá, cada una a cada lado de Hermione en un recuerdo del abrazo compartido.

- ¿Esto ha sido bueno o malo? – su tono era nervioso, por mucho que tratara de disimularlo – Preferiría bueno.

- Bueno, muy bueno.

Ambos se miraban como si no existiese nada a su alrededor, expectantes y tensos, sin saber que hacer ni como actuar a partir de ahora, Draco decidió que ya se había comportado demasiado como un gryffindor bocazas y se levantó del sofá para despedirse de ella, en el momento en el que iba a abrir la boca notó una caricia en su mano, tan ligera que creía habérsela imaginado hasta que la suave mano de Hermione le rodeó la muñeca.

- No te vayas – Draco fue incapaz de hacer otra cosa que no fuese volver a sentarse. – yo… no quiero que pienses que lo que te voy a decir es por compromiso. No te puedes llegar a imaginar lo que ha significado esto para mi, te agradezco muchísimo que me lo dijeses y aunque de normal puedes llegar a ser realmente desesperante e insoportable y, también, odiosamente prepotente y vanidoso…

Draco alzó una ceja.

- Gracias granger, vas a hacer que me sonroje con tantos halagos – Su voz era una mezcla explosiva entre el enfado y la diversión, por lo que Hermione se apremió en continuar hablando.

- Lo que quería decir es que no te voy a decir mentiras por quedar bien, los dos sabemos como de tirante puede llegar a ser nuestra relación, - A Draco le pareció que esa palabra quedaba bien – Siempre he sido consciente del alto nivel académico que tienes y me molestaba un poco que yo me esforzase tanto por conseguirlo y tu, que parecía que ni te esforzases, estuvieses pisándome los talones siempre. Y toda esa seguridad en ti mismo que no deja que nada te moleste. Soy totalmente consciente de que hace 4 años, mas o menos que no me llamas sangre sucia.

Lo soltó todo de golpe, apenas sin respirar y tan rápido que dudaba de que lo hubiese entendido todo, aunque si no lo había hecho que se aguante por que por nada del mundo lo iba a volver a repetir.

Aunque ahora volvía ese silencio incómodo y tenso.

- ¿Te apetece una partida al snap explosivo?- él la miró como si precisamente eso era lo que menos esperaba que dijese - ¿Qué? Se me da bien.

-Estás soñando si piensas que me puedes ganar.

Ambos se rieron mientras Hermione sacaba un mazo del cajón de una mesita cercana. En ese momento el reloj dio la 1 de la madrugada, pero ninguno tenía intenciones de despedirse de momento.

OoOoOoO

* * *

><p>Realmente espero que os guste, no tengo muy claro si hay buena aceptación.<p>

La verdad es que este fic, cuando se me ocurrió, iba a ser realmente diferente a lo que está resultando. Mi idea es hacer una historia simple y entretenida. Bonita pero sin llegar a tener grandes complejidades sentimentales.

Ojalá me comentéis que os parece y sobretodo vuestra opinión e incluso que pensáis que podría pasar.

Nei


	5. Casi, pero no

_**Casi, pero no**_

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, parpadeando para enfocar la vista.

Oscuridad, apenas si se vislumbraba algo por la tenue luz plateada que se colaba entre las cortinas. Solo era consciente de 5 cosas:

Que estaba en la sala común de premios anuales, que por la luz no debería de faltar mucho para el amanecer, que se había quedado dormida en el sofá, que cada cachito de su piel era recorrido por un escalofrío constante gracias a la respiración de Draco Malfoy en su nuca y que el jodido brazo se le había dormido y apenas podía moverlo.

Intentó levantarse para que su riego sanguíneo pudiese acceder de su codo derecho hasta las yemas de sus dedos, pero el brazo de Draco se lo impedía apretando un poco más su cintura, estrechándola hacia él. Respiró hondo ¿y ahora qué? ¿Cómo había llegado a esto? Si ella solo estaba jugando al snap explosivo; sinceramente, ya estaba lo suficiente confusa respecto a él como para vivir esta situación, era innecesaria y ¡joder! su latido iba demasiado acelerado, seguro que lo acababa despertando y luego que cara pondría no sabía ni cómo actuar enfrente suya.

_Vale, tranquilízate, tranquila. Empecemos por lo sencillo ¿Cómo demonios estamos aquí? Ya recuerdo, él se levantó para ir al servicio y yo me estiré en el sofá para descansar la vista. Joder, si que la descansé bien. _

Suspiré… tenía dos opciones: La primera era darse la vuelta y seguir durmiendo contra él hasta que el otro brazo se queje por la falta de circulación, como este. Y la segunda es levantarse e irse a dormir a su cómoda y espaciosa cama. Se preguntaba, a todas estas, porque demonios Draco estaba aquí con ella en vez de irse a su habitación y dejarla aquí, ya le hubiese extrañado que la llevase a la cama, pero esto no era capaz de comprenderlo. Seguía mirando al techo sin decidirse sobre qué hacer, este nuevo sentimiento de atracción por él la tenía descolocada, siendo sincera con ella misma quería quedarse, pero luego ¿Cómo mirarle a la cara? Claro que era él quien se había acostado. Draco, aun como si estando dormido pudiese notar su lucha interior, comenzó a mover la mano que descansaba sobre la cintura. Esas caricias eran sumamente agradables, así que decidió mandar a su yo racional y lógico al país de nunca jamás y dejarse hacer. Cerró los ojos y se relajó para volver a dormirse mientras esa intrépida mano hacía varios minutos que se había colado por el borde de su fino jersey recorriendo la mayoría de su piel entre la cinturilla del pantalón y varios centímetros por debajo de sus pechos, poco faltaba para comenzar a ronronear. Y cuando empezó a notar el sueño de nuevo la mano de él se posó sobre su cadera con una ligera fuerza haciendo que el cuerpo de ella rodara hacia su izquierda con un último movimiento hizo que el estuviese boca arriba y ella apoyada en su hombro, abrazándole por la cintura y con las piernas enlazadas, su nariz rozaba la suave piel de su cuello y por fin pudo inhalar a su antojo ese olor mentolado tan Draco Malfoy.

- Mia…. – Medio jadeó él mientras la estrechaba más contra sí. Y lejos de parecerle ofensivo Hermione sonrió hasta quedarse dormida.

0O0O0O0O0

_Varias horas más tarde:_

Hacía cerca de media hora que había despertado pero se rehusaba a abrir los ojos, pensaba alargar este momento todo lo que fuese posible y más ahora que al despertarse, Hermione había empezado a acariciarle con pequeños roces el rostro e incluso su mano estaba parcialmente enlazada a la suya sobre la piel de su ombligo. Si de él dependiese viviría siempre así con ella. joder, se había convertido en un cursi repelente pero le daba igual.

Notaba su mirada como si fuesen brasas sobre su cuerpo, le estaba costando demasiado seguir haciéndose el dormido porque se moría por verla y por besarla pero, por otro lado, sabía que esta situación era probable que no terminase bien, ni que se repitiese, aunque se había propuesto cambiar todo eso. Con la máxima lentitud posible fue levantando sus parpados y era perfecta, nunca se había sentido más atraído hacía ella que en ese momento, habría dado cualquier cosa porque fuese de él, todo lo que veía era ella: su alborotado pelo enmarcándole la suave piel de su cara, su nariz pequeña y respingona, las finas cejas que resaltaban aún más esos ojos tan grandes que era capaz de perderse dentro, con largas pestañas y sobre todo eso estaban sus carnosos labios entreabiertos , tan cerca que sus respiraciones se mezclaban y no sabía quién de los dos era pero cada vez estaban más cerca, era tortuoso no besarlos. Juraría que su pulso cesó.

Un roce tentativo, suave presión entre sus labios y un ligero sonido de succión.

Y su latido vuelve a él tan desbocado que le podría partir las costillas. Se conformó a duras penas por no asustarla, no quería presionarla más, no abrió los ojos al terminar ese roce, no quería que ella viese como le afectaba, su deseo y desde luego que no quería ver como lo rechazaría ahora, o al menos se cabrearía y le gritaría por dormir con ella, pero no había querido ni podido resistirse a aprovechar ese momento. Esperó un par de segundos pero ella ni siquiera se movía así que la miró. Estaba sonrojada con la pupilas dilatadas, no parecía cabreada sino expectante por lo que podría pasar a partir de ahora, tuvo que utilizar todo su auto control para no volver a besarla porque esta vez no podría controlarlo y sería demasiado pasional para saber cómo parar.

- Buenos días – un susurro, apenas había encontrado su voz

- Hola – su voz entrecortada, más baja que la de él

Estaba estática sin poder reaccionar y por primera vez en toda su vida Draco Malfoy era incapaz de pensar, no sabía que hacer ahora, que decir; simplemente rezaba por no cagarla.

Ella parpadeó, miró a su alrededor… y él estaba a punto de morir de un ataque al corazón si no reaccionaba.

- Yo… voy a arreglarme… para bajar a desayunar… - su voz estaba entrecortada y su mirada desenfocada como no sabiendo que hacer ni a donde mirar. Ambos se incorporaron, Draco se quedó sentado y ella se puso en pie, le miró pero él prefería ver los mazos de cartas sobre la mesita. – necesito pensar

-Claro…- se negaba a mirarla y sus manos se habían convertido en puños que apretaba con demasiada fuerza pensando que era idiota, un completo gilipollas por quererla, por no erradicar esos sentimientos en cuanto fueron a más de la simple atracción, pero sobre todo por pensar que alguna vez ella le vería por otra cosa que no fuese el cabrón que la había insultado, cualquier persona lo odiaría por el resto de su vida, es lógico y él esperaba que sufriera de amnesia y sintiese algo por él tras solo una semana de intentar cambiarle su percepción sobre él… nunca iba a funcionar.

- Draco… - sus preciosos ojos castaños aún seguían confusos. Para Hermione los de él solo se podían describir como tormentas en miniatura. – después… necesito hablar contigo.

Él asintió y ella se subió a darse una larga ducha, necesitaba pensar y por primera vez no conseguía armar dos frases con sentido. Cuando salió del baño hasta los azulejos estaban empañados, hasta el punto de formarse gotas. Se vistió y secó el pelo con un hechizo, lo acomodó en una coleta. Necesitaba a Ginny, al salir de su torre Draco ya no estaba en la sala pero el sofá seguía tal cual, con cojines por el suelo y donde los habían usado de almohadones y a los pies hecha una bola la manta con la que Draco los había tapado a ambos.

El sentimiento que estaba en su interior aumentó, se encaminó a las habitaciones masculinas de gryffindor, no se pensaba tirar horas dando vueltas para encontrarla así que seguro que a Harry no le importaba que cogiese el mapa del merodeador un momento; aunque no le hizo falta ya que se la encontró en la sala común.

- Tenemos que hablar. Ya. Muy importante. Solas – no le dio oportunidad a contestar nada, la cogió de la muñeca y corriendo y a estirones la llevó a un sitio lo suficientemente apartado de todo el mundo para hablar.

- ¿Se puede saber que es tan importante como para que me lleves a rastras por medio castillo?- Ambas tenían la respiración algo acelerada, Ginny esperó, pero aunque Hermione respirase con normalidad ni abría la boca ni siquiera le miraba a la cara

- En serio ¿Qué ha pasado? Me estás preocupando.

Hermione suspiró, miró alrededor y al ver un banquito debajo de la ventana de esa aula remota y olvidada, se sentó en él y esperó a que Ginny hiciese lo mismo, suspiró y se giró de lado para tenerla de frente.

- Le he besado – aunque su voz salió calmada se notaba desde lejos que estaba terriblemente alterada.

- A… ¿Malfoy? – Hermione asintió como una niña pequeña al ser regañada – pero… ayer dijiste que estabas confundida, que solo era por haberse disculpado, que… no sé, que te parecía atractivo pero que era imposible que él quisiese algo y tú… si nunca quieres nada con compañeros de Hogwarts por chismosos menos con él, que es la comidilla de las petardas.

Ginny se veía tan perdida como ella misma.

-Hemos dormido juntos – una bombarda hubiese hecho el mismo efecto .

- ¿Qué? Pero… ¿Y lo que dijiste ayer?

-A la mierda todo lo que dije ayer. – Ginny empezó a reírse y Hermione se ruborizó un poco más pero una pequeña sonrisa adornó su cara.

- Vale, una pregunta – su voz era más seria - ¿Cómo besa? ¿Es cierto lo que dicen?

- ¿Qué es lo que dicen? – dijo con el entrecejo fruncido

- Ya sabes… - no, no lo sabía por la cara que puso – que es el Dios del sexo, que es capaz de hacer que te olvides hasta de tu nombre.

De la cara de Hermione solo se podían deducir dos cosas: que no pensaba contestar a nada de eso, y que, por el color de su cara, podría sustituir a Rudolf para dirigir el trineo estas navidades.

- En fin… ya que no me vas a dar los detalle jugosos dime al menos que ha pasado exactamente porque no creo que tu cuerpo aguante mucho más sin explotar por no ser capaz de aguantar tanto agobio, nervios, estrés… no sé qué de todo eso es pero nunca te había visto así. Me preocupas.

- No sé aún como sentirme, no sé cómo me siento… estoy confundida y ni siquiera entiendo el porqué y no entiendo esto. – Ginny le acarició el pelo.

- Tranquilízate, respira – cuando Hermione se calmó lo suficiente la comenzó a tantear el camino para ayudarla.

- Todo esto se trata de ese rubio oxigenado, ¿no? – ella asintió en respuesta con una leve sonrisa en su cara. – ayer por la mañana dijiste que esta semana había estado súper agradable hasta el punto que te habías derretido cual cucurucho en pleno agosto.

- No entiendo por qué tenía que cambiar, ¡Es su culpa! – Ginny asentía cual preocupada madre.

- Eso por descontado. Desconsiderado… ¿Cómo se atreve a ser agradable? ¡Incluso cariñoso!, pero que desfachatez – modo dramático: on.

- Que graciosa – suspiró para aclararse y empezó a hablar – no tengo muy claro lo que siento. Siempre he pensado que era odioso así que estos años simplemente lo he ignorado todo lo posible, claro que nos peleábamos bastante pero era más por estar cerca de los chicos y provocarlos a ellos que otra cosa, también noté cuando maduró un poco y dejo de ser tan idiota pero como aun así era idiota y no tenemos buenos antecedentes, he sido fiel a ignorarle todo lo posible y cuando no me quedaba otra que hacerlo ser tan distante como fuese posible. Este curso lo encontré realmente extraño pero supuse que era por lo de compartir torre – se tomó un tiempo para pensar y asimilarlo todo – Todos los días ha pasado algo con él, me ha ayudado, me ha dicho cosas bonitas, hemos charlado tranquilamente, e incluso sabe cómo me gusta tomar el té. Me he dado cuenta de que lo que creía era equivocado, hasta se ha disculpado conmigo, por lo que no creo que sea una especie de broma. He estado tan ocupada ignorándolo por no ser bueno que ha cambiado y no me he dado cuenta.

- ¿Cómo estás tan segura de que ha cambiado? – el tono de voz con el que preguntaba era tan suave para tratarse de ella.

- No te lo se explicar, simplemente creo que es así. Además, Crookshanks le ronronea cuando está en el sofá, eso significa que ha cambiado. – Levantó una de sus rojizas cejas y puso cara de escepticismo.

- Si tú lo dices. – Hermione se río un poco.

- Simplemente creo que ha cambiado y no me he dado cuenta, era como si desde primero nunca lo hubiese vuelto a mirar y de repente el martes me quitara la venda de los ojos y hay alguien parecido pero no se parece en nada. Todo confuso.

- Yo sí noté que desde el año pasado parecía más persona y menos capullo, anormal y retrogrado, pero de eso a que se disculpe y te diga que eres adorable dista mucho. Por cierto... aún no me has dicho nada de dormir juntos ni del beso. – le contestó con un largo suspiro y un rubor made in Weasley.

- Pues… ayer no quería verlo ni en pintura así que llegué tarde pero me estaba esperando y hablamos, yo le pregunte sobre la disculpa, él me dijo muchas cosas, yo también le dije cosas y al final jugamos dos o tres rondas al snap explosivo, él se fue al baño y me quedé torrada. – Ginny puso cara de ahora lo interesante – Me desperté a vete-tú-a-saber-que-hora porque tenía medio cangrenado el brazo y ambos estábamos durmiendo en el sofá, él me abrazaba y a mí me gustó sentirme así, quise que ese momento fuese normal entre nosotros por lo que seguí durmiendo. Cuando me desperté el dormía y no solo me pareció atractivo, lo vi realmente guapo y adorable. Él se despertó, yo me perdí en sus jodidamente perfectos ojos y… Después tuve el mejor beso de mi vida, mi cerebro se desconectó y solo existía él. Me deseó buenos días y yo solo supe irme de ese cuarto y… llegamos al presente.

- De verdad Hermione, nunca he conocido a nadie con una habilidad tan desastrosa para describir algo tan importante.

- Cosas que pasan, ahora dime que hago – la voz de Hermione era suplicante.

Yo no te puedo decir que hacer, y tu no quieres que te digan que debes hacer.

- Tienes razón, aún así ayúdame a dejar de sentirme como una cría loca y dramática. – Las carcajadas de Ginny inundaron toda la habitación.

- Sinceramente, no entiendo porque estas tan estresada, ni que fuese la primera vez que besas a un chico.

- Pues porque me siento descolocada, es como hacer un muñeco de nieve en agosto: irreal, raro y…

- y te asusta lo que no puedes controlar, como volar en escoba, nunca lo haces.

- Pues si, un poco si y que sea Draco lo empeora.

- Ya, seguro que si fuese cualquiera que acabases de conocer estarías contenta y te dejarías llevar un poco más.

- Es probable. Pero el asunto es que de bote pronto me gusta Draco Malfoy y es raro después de hacerme los primeros años aquí bastante difíciles, además sabes de sobra que nunca he querido tener nada con nadie del castillo, sabes de sobra lo sumamente cotillas que son.

- De acuerdo, recapitulemos: estás insegura respecto a él, pero te gusta, os habéis besado, no tienes ni idea de lo que él piensa de todo esto. Me da miedo que no le importes y solo sea un juego, lo más formal que ha tenido Malfoy es tirarse a la misma descerebrada por varias semanas.

- Ahí está el problema, yo no quiero ser una más de su lista de vaginas calientes lista para usar y tirar. Y aún tengo miedo de que me esté haciendo castillos en el aire y luego sea una broma, entre broma y usar y tirar simplemente prefiero que no pase nada.

- buen punto. Haz eso.

- ya… creo que mis hormonas no están tan de acuerdo.

- Un clavo saca a otro clavo y Benjamin Tilman de Hufflepuff es muy mono y es muy probable que le interese que seas su profesora particular. Guiño, guiño – dijo Ginny con una expresión muy poco sutil.

- Tienes una extraña obsesión con el rol profesor-alumno, ¿seguro que no tienes nada que decir al respecto? - las dos estallaron en carcajadas.

O0O0O0O0O0O

He estado un poco indecisa sobre este capítulo, espero que os guste y me comentéis que tal.

Sé que todas estáis impacientes por que enlace con el lemon, creo, a partir del siguiente cap ya viene lo emocionante.

Nei.


	6. Maldito hufflepuf

Lo sé, no tengo ni una misera excusa, perdón. Intentaré que no se vuelva a repetir.

Y ya sabeis, yo no gano nada y todo pertenece a la Warner Bros y a J.k. Rowling. Vamos, Jotaká.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Maldito hafflepuf<span>**

''después… necesito hablar contigo''

Asintió cubriéndose los ojos con el pelo, cada segundo más oscuros, cada segundo apretando más los puños, uñas clavadas en la pálida piel. La palpitante vena de su sien empezaba a ser notable y su respiración cada vez más errática conforme el sonido de los pasos de Hermione disminuían, hasta ser remplazados por el del agua corriendo.

Ira, rabia e impotencia; mala mezcla. La notaba corrompiendo cada una de sus células, un sentimiento denso, caliente y sofocante; levantó su puño derecho y lo estampó contra la pared.

- Imbécil – susurró para sí mismo

Sacudió la mano y flexionó los dedos. El dolor le ayudaba a pensar, a centrarse. Solo habían dos opciones: ir en su busca y zarandearla hasta saber exactamente que le pasaba por la cabeza a esa bruja del demonio, o pegarse cabotazos contra la pared hasta que su cerebro se convirtiese en puré, la segunda le resultaba realmente atrayente.

Apretó la mandíbula, cuadró la espalda y salió de allí, ya le costaba suficiente controlarse y no destrozar todo a su alrededor, no podía seguir allí, no podía seguir inhalando su olor, el cual ya impregnaba toda la sala, necesitaba evadir ese maldito aroma y no ver el jodido sofá donde habían dormido juntos, aún con las jodidas mantas y los jodidos cojines desprendiendo calor.

Volvió a estampar su puño derecho contra la pared del corredor por donde caminaba, asustando a algunos niños que iban a desayunar. Era idiota, un completo gilipollas por quererla, ¿Cómo cojones había llegado hasta ese punto? ¿En qué maldito momento decidió que esto era bueno y que podía conseguir algo con ella? ¿Desde cuándo su cerebro era tan mono neuronal como los de Crabbe y Goyle? Con cada nuevo pensamiento su necesidad de destruir todo a su paso aumentaba, necesitaba su maldita escoba y perderse un rato lejos de todo el mundo, especialmente de esa esponjosa mata de pelo castaño.

Atravesó el bullicioso vestíbulo, cruzó la gran puerta de entrada y un gélido aire de mediados de octubre se coló por todo su cuerpo, haciéndole notar que no había cogido capa alguna, aunque eso poco le importó, caminó a grandes zancadas, todo el trecho hasta el campo de quidditch entrando por las puertas traseras de los vestuarios, se detuvo en medio de una sala cubierta de taquillas y viejo equipamiento; y desató el huracán Malfoy en todo su esplendor.

5 escobas, 2 bancos y 7 taquillas después ya no le quedaba nada más por destrozar y a pesar de estar notablemente agitado sentía como todo este feroz cabreo dejaba paso a la frustración. Se apoyó contra la pared que tenía a sus espaldas, dejándose resbalar hasta quedar sentado sobre el suelo con una pierna estirada y la cabeza a poyada sobre la rodilla restante mientras esperaba a que su respiración se normalizase, no habían pasado ni 5 minutos cuando alguien entró.

- Me encanta como has redecorado todo esto – la voz burlona de Blaise Zabbini resonó en esas cuatro paredes – el otro vestuario esta libre, por si te viene más inspiración.

Un atisbo de risa fue toda la contestación obtenida, ni siquiera alzó los ojos, no le hacía falta para saber que Blaise estaría apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y cara de aburrimiento, mientras que Theo (porque aunque aún no hubiese dicho nada sabía que estaba allí) mantenía la distancia pero totalmente alerta por si tenía que intervenir, como siempre se habían comportado. Pasaron unos poco segundos de denso silencio antes de que alguien más abriese la boca.

- ¿Desde cuándo estáis ahí?

-Desde que nos dio por seguirte al verte atravesar el vestíbulo con pinta de voy a asesinar muy dolorosamente a quién se me ponga por delante… eso, y que esa vena que te sale en la sien estaba a punto de estallar prometiendo muerte y destrucción. – Blaise se sentó en el suelo, frente a Draco, Theo lo imitó pero unos metros más lejos, como si no quisiese que se percatasen de su presencia – pero preferimos esperar a que terminaras antes de honrarte con mi presencia.

Era tan… Blaise. Draco rodó los ojos mientras la rigidez de sus músculos se iba esfumando.

- Que considerados – era imposible cargar dos palabras con más ironía.

Otra vez se instauró silencio, hasta que alguien que llevaba mordiéndose la lengua mucho tiempo vio en ello el momento perfecto para la improvisación.

- por cierto, ya que estamos aquí los tres pasando el rato…- la voz de Blaise era distendida, mostrándo toda su atención a eliminar una mísera pelusa enganchada en su túnica. - ¿Cuándo mierdas pensabais invitarme al club _Malfoy pierde el culo por Granger desde hace un año_?

- En realidad han sido 2 años.

Draco miraba de uno a otro con la mandíbula tensa y su palpitante vena.

- Gracias por la aclaración, Theo. – esa voz empezaba a destilar veneno, el aludido reprimió una sonrisa mientras se encogía de hombros restándole importancia, total ya lo sabía, ¿Qué más daba un poco más de información? Draco no sabía a quién mirar peor, panda de cretinos cotillas.

- Sí, sí, sí. Ahora mismo nos detestas pero…

- En realidad solo quiero relajarme cómodamente en mi sillón mientras vosotros agonizáis a mis pies.

- Bueno… puedes decirlo como quieras, el caso es que te has obsesionado con alguien que no te hace ni puto caso. – tras las palabras de Blaise la diferencia en la actitud de Draco era evidente, al menos para ellos. Hombros rígidos y la mandíbula tan tensa que es casi imposible que no le rechinen los dientes, sus ojos han dejado de transmitir fastidio fraternal para destilar una clara advertencia.

- Por tu bien Zabini, muérdete la lengua.

- Amenázame todo lo que te dé la gana Draco, pero mueve el culo de una vez y haz algo. ¿En serio 2 años? ¿No eres tú el gran conquistador? Vale que Granger es difícil, pero nunca has necesitado más de una semana para que cualquier chica te habra las sábanas, ¿Estás perdiendo facultades? – dijo alzando una ceja.

Cualquier persona que presenciase la escena dudaría de la amistad existente entre ellos, cualquiera menos Theo, quién seguía apartado en una esquina observando en silencio, pero con la varita en la mano, con ellos toda precaución era poca.

Al escuchar esas palabras los hombros de Draco se tensaron y en un parpadeo se encontraba de pie, enfrentando al moreno.

- Joder Blaise, si solo quisiese acostarme con ella ya lo habría hecho. ¿No te parece? – contestó alzando notablemente la voz.

- Pues si ya has asumido que te importa no sé a que coño estás esperando.

- A que venga hacia mí, eso es lo que he estado intentando hacer desde hace semanas.

- Ya, ¿y no te parece que tu táctica está siendo demasiado lenta después de tanto tiempo? Queda apenas un mes para navidad, estamos en séptimo, te quedas sin tiempo. Yo de ti me daría prisa por llegar a una fase más directa de tu magnífico plan porque más de uno ya lo está intentando.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – por la crispación de su cara eso no se lo esperaba.

- Al Hufflepuf ese que le sigue a todas horas cual perro faldero, nosequé Tilman, creo. Seguro que cuando Granger vaya a dar su paseo matinal ese se le apega y a la que te descuides te lo vas a encontrar acariciándola, cogiéndole la mano y para cuando acabe el curso en 6 meses no tendrás nada que rascar, te arrepentirás.

- ¿Porque cojones me estás diciendo todo esto? – lo conocía lo suficiente bien, eso no era información gratuita, lo estaba presionando, de una forma muy Blaise Zabini.

- Porque eres mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, y sinceramente, pensé que te acabarías casando en un matrimonio arreglado por tu familia, siguiendo a rajatabla el manual de las obligaciones de un sangre pura con la alta sociedad mágica. Y me alegro que hayas superado esa mierda de la sangre. – Draco ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo o contestarle. - Joder, lo que te quiero decir es que nunca pensé que fueses a ser realmente feliz con tu vida, y ahora hay una mínima oportunidad de cambiarlo, así que voy a hacerte aprovecharla, aunque tenga que lanzarte un imperio.

Sin esperar una posible respuesta se volvió para marcharse, Theo le miró largamente antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Simplemente se había limitado a escuchar, rígido, sabiendo que todo lo que le decía era cierto. Toda su vida se había propuesto seguir los pasos de su padre, hacer todo lo que fuese necesario para conseguir su orgullo, y eso incluía seguir con las tradiciones familiares, entre ellas la de casarse con una sangre pura digna de ser una Malfoy, una que aprobarían sus padres pensando en los beneficios económicos y sociales. En algún momento, al asumir de una vez que quería realmente estar con ella había llegado a un punto en el que después de dos años el sentimiento era tan fuerte que necesitaba intentarlo, aunque eso significaba ser rechazado por sus padres. Le había costado 1 año entenderlo y solo él podía abrirle los ojos a Hermione, no podía seguir esperando a que algunos avances lentos fuesen suficientes, hoy habían compartido un beso, eso era importante, pero no suficiente… ¿y la salida de Hermione? Había sido tan apresurada, que le había hecho sentir como si le tiraran un garro de agua fría encima, esa bruja estaba siendo su perdición, se sentía tan frustrado y descontrolado por no saber que pensaba ella; y luego estaba esa mierda del Hufflepuf perro faldero, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta? ¿Acaso Blaise lo había exagerado? Era posible, pero le valía una real mierda no pensaba alargar más esto iba a encontrarla y a arreglar esto, como si tenía que zarandearla hasta que admitiese que quería salir con él, lo tenía decidido. La iba a conseguir pronto, no iba a esperar más, y en cuanto la tuviese se lo pensaba dejar muy claro a ese maldito Hufflepuf, Hermione es suya y nadie toca lo que es suyo.

Para cuando volvió a entrar al castillo nada tenía que ver con el Draco que lo había abandonado una hora antes, ahora su paso era tranquilo, decidido y su expresión dejaba ver una mezcla entre simplicidad y maquiavélica determinación. Fue hasta el gran comedor en busca de esa endemoniada bruja de pelo alborotado y se lo encontró frustrantemente vacío, claramente había estado destrozando el vestuario por más rato del que pensaba. Estaba cabreado y no le daba la gana estar buscándola por cada recoveco del maldito castillo, se negaba y conociéndola estaría tratándolo de esquivar tomo el maldito día. Como no se tranquilizase le iba a acabar saliendo una úlcera de la mala leche. Enfrió su mente y planeó sus acciones, subiría a la torre a cambiarse, se negaba a sentarse en un sillón esperándola por horas a que apareciese, se pondría su uniforme de quidditch y se distraería un rato, le ayudaría a descargar esta frustración.

…..

Claro que al final un rato se convirtió en un par de horas.

Encima de la escoba a 200 metros del suelo, volando sobre el lago negro y rodeado de nubes, es era el mejor momento, su lugar favorito y su mayor secreto, hasta que ella se filtró en él de una forma más intensa. Que curioso que fuese allí para desahogarse la rabia que le produce y que al rato cada molécula de oxígeno haga que no la pueda sacar de su mente.

El rugido de su estómago reclamándole por no haber desayunado le hizo dar media vuelta en dirección al castillo, claro que aún tardaría un buen rato en llegar, y aún tenía que llegar a la torre de premios anuales para ducharse; Al pensar en la torre ella y ese maldito sofá delatador de lo que había pasado esta noche inundaron su sus pensamientos más profundamente si cabe, así llegó y recorrió cada pasillo necesario hasta llegar a su destino. Se quedó un par de segundos frente a la entrada, sin tener muy claro que podría pasar en caso de que ella estuviese esperándolo, claro que con lo escurridiza que es lo descartó enseguida, pensándolo bien seguro que después le tocaba salir en su busca para arreglar toda esta maldita situación, tal como había supuesto el sofá estaba tal cual, y sin rastro de Hermione.

40 minutos más tarde bajaba por la escalera que daba a las habitaciones, limpio y aún con el pelo húmedo,un jersey gris oscuro y unos pantalones negros lo suficientemente estrechos para provocar en la gran mayoría de las mujeres de Hogwarts dislocamientos de cuello y babeo abundante, entre otras cosas...

se acercó a la mini cocina empotrada buscando algo para comer, una manzana y media docena de galletas servirían para no morirse de hambre. 20 minutos y otra media docena de galletas más tarde salió por la puerta en busca de Hermione, no iba a dejarla escabullirse más tiempo, ya había tenido suficiente; claro que encontrarla no iba a ser fácil, demasiado ¿Dónde diablos podría haberse metido?, la respuesta obligada e instintiva: la biblioteca, realmente no cría que estuviese allí sin sus cosas, las cuales aún estaban en el salón de la torre que compartían, pero como no podía entrar dentro de la torre de gryffindor...

Tras recorrer cada recoveco de su amada biblioteca sin éxito decidió deambular por los pasillos adyacentes, perdió la noción del tiempo, solo limitándose a andar sin rumbo fijo, girando esquinas y bajando escalones; hasta que un sonido le llamó la atención... ¿su voz? intentó ubicar de donde venía, retrocedió un poco y tomó el pasillo que acababa de pasar de largo. Era ella, seguro. Cierto, en el recodo del pasillo pudo verla, con la mirada distante mientras le seguía la conversación por cortesía a alguien, se asomó un poco más, intentado no llamar la atención, era un chico por la voz y por el color de la bufanda, (ni que hiciese tanto frío) de Hufflepuf, las palabras de Blaise resonaron en su cabeza. Apretó los puños, no pensaba dejarle ni la más mínima oportunidad de acercarse a ella, pero tampoco podía presentarse y quitarle las ganas de respirar su mismo aire a base de golpes, ¿verdad? a él no le parecía, para nada, una mala idea pero dudaba en profundidad que ella estuviese de acuerdo. Decidió no moverse por si tenía que intervenir de una forma civilizada en caso de que viese algo que no le gustara.

Realmente no parecía nada fuera de lo normal, él hablando y ella asintiendo con la cabeza, seguro que no le prestaba demasiada atención; tras unos minutos ella se intentaba despedir, o eso cría Draco, y ese cretino puso su desagradable mano sobre ella, en su codo. Cada vez le entraban más ganas de cortársela; intentó agudizar más el oído, pero no le sirvió para nada. Sabía que ella estaba incómoda por la tensión de su espalda, observarla como un acosador por meses, por no decir años había acabado conociéndola lo suficiente para saberlo; aún se estaba debatiendo sobre intervenir cuando Tilman, sin saberlo tomó la decisión por el. A cámara lenta dejó caer la mano que tenía en el codo de ella a su cadera y en una décima de segundo ese maldito Hufflepuf la tenía arrinconada y estaba pegado a ella. A Hermione apenas le dio tiempo de abrir la boca para preguntar que demonios se pensaba que estaba haciendo cuando Benjamín salió proyectado hacia atrás y lo único que pudo ver era un Draco Malfoy claramente cabreado, con la respiración alterada y ojos destilando furia. Y lo único que habitaba su mente era que nunca le había excitado nadie tanto como lo estaba haciendo él en ese momento, notaba una estimulante pulsación entre las piernas.

Draco se giró para encararlo, aún tirado en el suelo, se acercó y lo empuñó del cuello de la túnica hasta ponerlo de pie. Estaba tan tenso y rabioso, todo perfectamente cubierto de una capa de frialdad, tan intimidante que Benjamin sudaba frío y farfullaba sin que se le entendiese nada, intentando liberarse. Se acercó lo suficiente para que solo él le escuchase.

- Te aconsejo que nunca vuelvas a tocarla porque, créeme, no quieres averiguar lo que pasara si te acercas demasiado a ella otra vez. - dijo con la voz más letal que Hermione había escuchado. Lo Soltó haciéndolo caer de nuevo al suelo.

- Hermione ¿estás bien? - le preguntó mirándola intensamente, aún notablemente cabreado. Ella que aún no tenía claro como funcionaban sus cuerdas vocales se limitó a asentir. Él le respondió con un solo asentimiento de cabeza y respirando hondo la cogió de la mano, Hermione estaba en shock, ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando hoy? su cerebro aún no terminaba de asumir ni la mitad de los hechos y eso que ni siquiera era medio día. Estaba siendo arrastrada por pasillos, siendo arrastrada por un alterado Draco, uno que se estaba cogiendo de la mano, como si fueran algo..., primero le pidió perdón, anoche, dormir juntos, el beso de esta mañana y ... el arrebato de hace unos minutos...

No podía evitar la imagen de un niño peleándose por un juguete nuevo, ¿Pero eso era posible? Estamos hablando de Malfoy, ¿Pero estas últimas semanas...? La cabeza de Hermione era un completo desbarajuste y necesitaba aclararse, parar un minuto. Y por Merlín, ¿Quién era Draco para decidir a quién se podía acercar? precisamente él no era el más indicado.

Volviendo a la realidad, gracias en parte a que trastrabilló con un escalón por estar todavía ensimismada, todo estaba siendo confusamente acelerado.

- Para... - aún sin soltarle clavó los pies en el suelo, provocando que Draco parase frente a ella.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó al notar como ella escabullía su mano de la de él.

- Eso es precisamente lo que quiero saber, ¿Qué diablos está pasando en este momento?

- Pasa que vamos a nuestra torre, para aclarar nuestros asuntos, lejos de tipos mononeuronales que aún no saben que no se toca lo que no les pertenece. - La voz de Draco era tan dura, Hermione podía observar perfectamente cada mísero músculo de su mandíbula contraído, incluso escuchaba sus dientes rechinando; por el contrario Draco, tan obstinado en su propia ira, no se dio cuenta de que ella había cambiado su expresión de estupefacción por una mezcla de indignación y molestia, muy mal contenida.

- ¿Quién te piensas que eres para tratarme como a un juguete de tu propiedad? - le preguntó con una voz que nada tenía que ver a la suya habitual, siempre dispuesta a ser amable y ayudar a los demás.

- ¿De que mierda estás hablando? ¿Acaso querías que ese te besase y manosease?

- Eso no es asunto tuyo, no te atrevas a meterte en mi vida - con cada silaba pronunciada parecía que la voz se elevaba hasta casi estar gritándose.

- ¿Cómo que eso no es asunto mío? - el choque de miradas era tan desafiante..., cada uno intentando demostrar que estaba más cabreado que el otro, parecían ilusionistas intentando doblar cucharitas telepáticamente.- Te recuerdo que no hace ni cinco horas era a mi a quién estabas besando, ¿Acaso hubieses preferido cambiarme por él?

- No se me ha olvidado al lado de quién me he despertado hoy, estás sacando las cosas de contexto y yo no soy nada tuyo como para que me pidas explicaciones o intentes juzgarme.

Draco se pasó las manos por el pelo, revolviéndoselo con frustración, evitando gritar para no terminar de mandarlo todo a la mierda, tenía que arreglar esta situación.

- Vale, contéstame una cosa - su voz ya no sonaba tan dura e impersonal. - ¿Hubieses preferido que lo lo de anoche y esta mañana fuese con él en vez de conmigo? - dijo con voz ahogada y el corazón en la boca.

- Por supuesto que no - la respuesta fue inmediata, como si no tuviese que pensarlo, y aunque sus ojos aún eran desafiantes Draco notaba su furia había cedido su puesto al nerviosismo y a la expectación.

- Entonces ¿Porqué has huido? ¿Porqué cada vez que consigo acercarme a ti de algún modo más intimo siento que me evitas? y no me digas que estoy desvariando por que sé que no te soy indiferente.

- ¡Maldita sea Malfoy! si te huyo es precisamente porque no me eres indiferente, porque cada vez quiero acercarme más a ti pero no quiero que juegues conmigo. - cuando salió la última palabra por la boca Hermione tenía los ojos tan abiertos como su boca y era obvio que no entraba en sus planes decirle todo eso a él, mucho menos gritárselo en medio de un pasillo, que rezaba para que estuviese completamente desierto.

En cambio el corazón de cierto rubio se había saltado un latido y ahora parecía un galgo desbocado. Una sincera sonrisa iluminó su cara y ella aún no podía ni tragar su propia saliva. Draco se acercó a ella, y sujetó sus manos, acariciándolas con sus pulgares, estaban tan cerca que todo lo que podía observar ella era a él, tan perfecto. Se inclinó y apoyó su frente sobre la de ella, respiró hondo y comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla izquierda con la punta de su nariz, tan dulce y efímero que Hermione apenas podía respirar por no espantarlo. Él continuó unos segundos más hasta llegar a su cuello, entre su pelo inhalando tan claramente su aroma que la humedad entre las piernas de ella se cuadriplicó por segundos.

- Créeme, si alguien va a jugar no voy a ser yo. - apenas un susurro mientras volvía a acariciar su mejilla, esta vez con los labios, hasta posarse sobre la comisura de los labios rozándolos con los suyos, incitándola y Hermione rogaba al universo por él, por su boca y por sus manos, fue ella la que no aguantó más y lo besó. Un beso suave y tierno pero también anhelante y con cada segundo más pasional, más roces de lenguas y más mordisquitos en los labios, por segundos la excitación y la necesidad de ambos subían como la espuma, sus manos intentaban colarse entre la ropa; en ese momento él cortó el beso, sin separarse de ella, la cual no podía más que jadear en busca de oxígeno, él se escondió en su pelo, con su boca expulsando su, también, agitada respiración directamente en su oído. Hermione jamás se había sentido así, nadie la había excitado tanto, nunca había deseado a nadie tan fuerte, su mente obnubilada, en la cuál solo cabía él.

- He soñado con hacerte esto desde hace dos años- susurro en su oído, ella solo se sujetó más fuerte a él, no dijo nada porque dudaba que de su propia boca pudiese salir algo que no sea un gemido - Si es cierto que te atraigo no me hagas esperar más, por favor.

Y simplemente la volvió a besar, sin nada de la dulzura del principio, pero tan perfecto, anhelante y maravilloso. Ambos estaban tan excitados. Draco la tenía abrazada por la cintura intentando fundirla todo lo posible a él y ella nunca se había sentido mejor, lo deseaba tanto, incluso antes de esto. Iba a ser imposible seguir auto convenciéndose de que Draco le era indiferente.

A los poco minutos, demasiados pocos si le hubiesen preguntado a ella, Draco de improviso soltó su cintura y dio un paso hacia atrás haciendo que las manos de Hermione resbalasen desde su nuca hasta colgar inertes a ambos lados de su cuerpo, en ese instante ella se sintió tan incompleta... que se asustó, jamás se había sentido así, ningún chico la había hecho flotar y arder al mismo tiempo, y mucho más que en ese momento su cerebro no era capaz de asimilar, solo boquear como un salmón fuera del agua. Él sonrió pero su mirada tenía un deje de tristeza.

Draco le acarició la mejilla con un dedo, tan ligero que parecía su imaginación y se dio la vuelta, alejándose de ella por el pasillo de su derecha, el que iba directo a la torre de premios anuales. Y ella se quedó clavada en el sitio por varios minutos, como una tonta hasta que su cerebro se reinició y como alma que lleva al diablo lo siguió.

Entró como un vendaval a la torre, y se lo encontró de espaldas, apoyándose en la mesa donde hacían los deberes, de pie y tan tenso que ni siquiera se volteó a verla, pensando que ella solo querría discutir pero ella guardó silencio y se acercó hasta que pudo cogerle una manga y estirar hacia ella, él aún reticente por la futura pelea se giró, se miraron profundamente por unos segundos.

- No me arrepiento de esto y si pudiese lo volvería a hacer

- Me alegro - le contestó Hermione antes de agarrar su jersey y estirar hacia abajo para morderle la boca y besarle como si de eso dependiese su vida. Al instante Draco la atrajo de las caderas hacia sí y coló sus manos por la tela de su falda, tan necesitado de su piel, ahora cubierta por medias.

Sus pulmones apenas daban a vasto y sus labios empezaban a hincharse; se separaron a penas milímetros para jadear por aire mientras ardían completamente.

- Esto no significa nada - jadeó ella antes de volver al ataque, Draco se sintió dolido pero de momento esto era mejor, mucho mejor que nada y le daba la oportunidad de poder trabajar en su relación con ella, así que le devolvió el beso mucho más intenso. Para él esto ya era una relación y conseguiría que ella pensase lo mismo, que le diese una oportunidad. De momento su perfecto y suave cuerpo, Hasta donde ella quisiese.

Hermione dejó vagar sus manos, intentando acariciar y explorar colándose entre su jersey tocando y arañando suave sus firmes abdominales, apropiándose que cada sonido gutural de Draco, quién ya no podía seguir conteniéndose de tocarla y explorarla hasta saberse cada maldito recoveco de su piel, Joder, ya no lo soportaba más, notaba como ardía por ella.

Comenzó a estirar del suave jersey, sacándola de la cinturilla de su falda, aparentemente sin prisa y fue acariciando centímetro a centímetro, maravillandose con cada cachito de piel que iba dejando al descubierto, a los pocos minutos los suspiros de ella estaban más cerca de parecer gemidos, derritiéndolo. No existía nada en el mundo que le pareciese más perfecto que ella con esos sonido provocados en ese momento y por él. Ambos se miraron a los ojos perdiendo la noción del tiempo, dándose caricias suaves con los dedos. Ella le sonrió de una forma increíblemente dulce se apartó un poco de él y lo cogió de la mano, encaminándose a su habitación.

* * *

><p>¿Qué os a parecido? ¿A valido la pena la espera, aunque sea míseramente?, en fin, no sé si os habréis dado cuenta pero este capítulo enlaza con el primero, ya quedará claro en el siguiente capítulo, el cual prometo subir antes de que llegue navidad.<p>

Que tengais un buen día, noche, lo que sea.

Nei


End file.
